Hardy, We Have A Tail
by AngelUnicorn00
Summary: There's a reason that the Hardy Boys always came back from their cases alive. They just didn't know the reason. When a case goes haywire, a slight glimpse of a man could change everything they thought they knew. This is my first fanfiction, I hope to write regulally, and I'd appreciate any tips and tricks. (I'm not sure about the ratings, so I'm rating it T, just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1 A Shot In The Dark

Alright, there was a bit of name confusion, but I fixed it. No other changes.

* * *

Frank chanced a glance down. The moonlit streets were bathed in streetlamp light, but not the rooftops. Twenty stories up, dangling from a ledge, ten feet under the roof ledge was bad enough. But having to hang onto Joe made it nearly impossible. The 17 year old had been knocked out cold by the crooks, before they fell off the roof.

' _Maybe_ _they've_ _gone downstairs to see if we're there . . . At least there's no shooting."_

Of course, one of the gunmen found him. A bullet whistled past his head.

"Oh snap! Me and my big mouth!"

"Frank? What's goin' on?"

"Finally! Joe, I need you to hang onto me."

Joe took the situation in. "When are we going to learn?" Joe quipped, as he grabbed Frank around the waist.

"Probably never," Frank replied, climbing over to a fire escape. "Just a few more feet…"

There was a sudden, sharp sting on his arm, followed by the crack of a gun. His grip gave way, and they plummeted towards the ground. He heard Joe shout, but he couldn't grab anything.

They landed hard on a dumpster. Frank lifted his head a bit, in time to see someone rush up to them. He tried to get up, but the man . . . or boy, or woman, placed a capsule in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but it melted in his mouth, almost instantly. His eyes grew heavy, and he fell into a deep sleep.

****†**********†**************************************************

I hope you enjoyed it. It know it's short, but I wrote it in an hour. I hope to make the next one longer . . . We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2 Live Free, Fall Hardy

Author's note: The chapter name comes from a Hardy Boys comic "Live Free, Die Hardy." (In case you're wondering.)

* * *

*Sound started to penetrate the darkness. Joe forced his eyes open, and took in his surroundings. They were in an alley, on top of an overturned dumpster. Taking a deep breath, to clear his thoughts, Joe sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow. Did you get the truck of the number that hit me?"

Frank didn't answer. He was laying beside Joe, still out cold.

Joe shook him. "Come on Frank, wake up! The crooks could be back any minute!"

The young detective slowly opened his eyes. "Wha? What just happened?"

"We fell. Wait! Did you get shot!?" Joe pointed at Frank's arm, where a patch of blood was drying.

"I thought I was, but it only feels bruised now." He slowly sat up, rubbing his arm. "Must have been a shard of wood or stone. Where do ya think the crooks took off to?"

"No idea. What happened anyway? I hit my head on the siding."

Frank thought about it for a second. "I don't remember. I must have hit my head too."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

They both staggered up, sore but mostly unharmed. Barely even limping, they rounded the corner, heading to the front of the building. They froze in their tracks.

All of the crooks were out cold on the ground.

"We'll, what happened here?" Joe asked, almost smirking.

"I don't know. But we'd better hurry, before they wake up."

Sirens pierced the night.

"Looks like the cavalry's here," Joe quipped.

"I wonder who called them," Frank thought out loud, watching the cruisers come down the street.

* * *

"Hurry Joe! We're going to be late for school!"

"Hold your horses! I'm coming." Joe rushed down the stairs. "Sorry about that. I was pulling a broom move this morning."

Frank thought it over a second, before asking, "A broom move? What's that?"

A huge grin flew across Joe's face. "Easy, I overswept."

Frank groaned, shaking his head. "That was terrible Joe!"

"You laughed, so it was worth it."

Frank shook his head again, but the smile was still on his face. Grabbing the fresh toast, he handed it to his brother. "You're gonna have to eat that in the van. We're almost late."

The trip to school was only a ten minute trip. But they still only managed to make it with only a few minutes to spare most days.

They parked in their usual spot, and rushed for the door. A group of students and teachers were walking around, looking stunned. They found Chet in the crowd.

"Hey Chet, what's up?"

"Yeah, why's everyone all up in the air?"

Chet swallowed the bite of granola bar, and said, "Professor Hopkins was just kidnapped."

"Professor Hopkins? Mister Hates-Everyone, and the biggest grouch in the whole school? That Professor Hopkins?"

"The one and only," Chet replied.

Joe could barely keep himself from laughing. "Bet ya twenty bucks that they bring him back within the hour."

Frank, ignoring his brother's lame 'joke', turned to Chet. "What happened? And when?"

"It happened about five minutes ago. He got out of his car and started walking up the sidewalk, when a black van drove up. Two men jumped out, shoved him in and took off. I think someone called the Police." Sirens backed up his statement.

The Police started asking questions, but it happened so fast, that no one had any _real_ details.

Despite the kidnapping, the teachers and Police Officers told the students to get inside.

"We'll take care of it," Chief Cooling said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The only change was a Substitute Teacher in Science class.

* * *

Yay, this one's much longer! I hope you enjoy it.

Sorry if it seems a little blunt at the end, but that's the only spot I have to stop right now. Just bare with me a minute (or a day or two) . . .


	3. Chapter 3 A Connection?

Before I begin, I must say, I'm sorry for any format errors. I'm still working out all the kinks.

* * *

"First one inside, gets to ask Dad what happened!" Joe called out, leaving Frank in the van.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater," Frank replied grinning to himself. Climbing out of the van, he grabbed both their book bags. As he closed the door, he caught a glimpse of movement in the rear view mirror. He glanced back. No one was there.

Shrugging his shoulders, he headed inside.

Joe was in the middle of bugging their dad about the case.

"No Joe, I am not going to tell you about the case until Frank comes in."

"I'm here."

Joe settled into one of the Dining Room chairs. "Alright Dad, spill."

"One of the students got the licence plate number. It matched the licence for the van from last night."

"You're kidding!" Joe yelled in excitement. "Then we can find the kidnappers, and the crook that got away last night."

"Exactly. Chief Coligs specifically asked for the three of us to go."

"Go where," Frank asked.

"To a suburb outside of New York City. They tracked it to a certain house. It's possible that it's nothing, but . . . "

"But we can't afford to wait and find out. Let's motor!" Joe yelled.

"Wait. What do you think, Frank?"

"I think . . . That I'd be out voted if I said no. So, yeah, I'm in."

"Alright boys, go grab a few things. We're only going to be gone for a few days. And don't worry about your mom. She's visiting her cousin in Nebraska. He broke his leg or something, and he's in the hospital."

Frank and Joe rushed upstairs, quickly packing a few shirts, jeans, socks, and undershorts. Their bags in tow, they headed out to the van.

Fenton took the wheel and Joe took the passenger seat, so Frank was stuck in the back. As he climbed in, he caught a glimpse of a motorcyclist driving up the road. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he thought instead about the case ahead.

* * *

I think that's a pretty decent length. Sorry, I only had 50 minutes today to write. I hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I got kind of giddy when I read your compliments. So, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Investigation

Author's Note: I'm sure most of you saw it, but for those that didn't, the Title of the story is a take off of "Houston, we have a problem." (That saying actually came from the movie. They were actually in constant contact with Houston, so they really said "Houston, we heard a pop.")

* * *

"Is that the house?" Joe asked four hours later, pointing at the first house they'd seen in ten minutes.

"Yes it is," Fenton replied, driving by, letting the house disappear into the trees again. "Looks abandoned to me. But then again, so does an abandoned warehouse."

"Yeah. I will never figure out where they all come from! So, what's our plan of action?"

"We'll drive around and enter through the back door. If there's anyone there, then we can catch them by surprise. And if it is really abandoned, then we can just laugh it off and hope no kids are around filming for a 'Blair Witch Project'."

Joe turned around in his seat. "Hey Frank, you haven't said a word in ages. I was starting to think you got out at a red light or something."

Frank turned around to face Joe. "Hey Dad. Could you stop the van real quick?"

Fenton looked over at Frank. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we might have a tail."

"Are you sure?" Fenton asked, looking out the back windshield.

"Shouldn't we go faster then?" Joe asked, confused.

"I think he's followed us all the way from home," Frank replied.

Fenton pulled over on the side of the road. "Is he alone?"

"I don't know. He's the only person on the motorcycle," Frank said, as the motorcycle drove into view. He slowed down a bit, but had no choice in the matter. He zoomed past.

"Maybe we should backtrack," Frank said.

"Good idea," Fenton replied, turning the van around. "He's not the first tail we've had, and I am sure that he won't be the last."

The back door was in perfect condition, but the yard was completely overgrown. The inside was much better than the out. Every room was perfectly clean.

"Wow, Aunt Gertrude would be jealous," Joe quipped.

Fenton chuckled. "I know. Alright, there doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"So we split up," Joe finished, heading to one of the side rooms. It was a sitting room, complete with a piano. Each of the rooms turned up nothing.

 _'Maybe Dad or Frank found something,'_ he thought, heading into the last room. It seemed like a guest bedroom, except there was a door leading to the outside on the far wall.

 _'Well, I wonder why that's there.'_

Carefully turning the knob, he slipped out. Everything was still and quiet. He was about to head back inside, when a flash of movement caught his eye. A brown haired man was running into the woods. And of course Joe couldn't give up the challenge. He gave chase.

* * *

Frank came down the stairs from an unfruitful search. "Think we have the wrong house."

"I hope so," Fenton replied. "This was supposed to be our big break. Hey, where's Joe?"

"I don't know."

They both looked around the house, calling out to him. But he didn't answer. They entered the guestroom with the door.

"You don't think he . . . " Frank asked, unable to finish.

They both went outside, looking around. Off to the side, slightly hidden by the trees and undergrowth, was a shed.

"Maybe he's in there," Frank said. Giving his Dad no time to argue, he ran to the shed. The door opened easily, on oiled hinges.

He stepped into the room, and his eyes went wide when he saw Joe laying on the floor. Rushing to have brother's side, he checked the boy's pulse. It was strong.

Frank was reaching for his detective kit, when Fenton walked in. He gave a slight sigh of relief to see Joe safe. Pulling an Ammonia Capsule out of his pack, Frank broke it under Joe's nose.

The boy mumbled and his eyes fluttered open. He looked from Frank to Fenton. "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us," Frank replied, helping Joe up.

"I don't remember. I . . . I was in the house. I do remember, there was a door. Maybe I came out and got knocked out."

"But by who?" Frank asked.

"I think I know," Fenton replied, running his hand through his hair. "Heard a motorcycle engine earlier."

"That means two things. Number one, that motorcyclist is bad news. And number two, we are on to something!" Joe said, getting excited.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while," Fenton said. "If nothing else, I don't want to make that drive again today. Let's stay at a hotel tonight."

"Alright."

"Fine by me."

Frank got the front seat this time. And this time, they were all glancing back.

* * *

Now we have a confirmed tail. Are the brown haired man and the motorcyclist one and the same? Why can't Joe remember what happened? It's kind of like the first night. Hum . . . Any quesses?


	5. Chapter 5 Attack and Reveal

Fenton, Frank, and Joe were all finishing up their pizzas, watching the news.

" _According to the Police, there has been quite a few kidnappings this last month. None of the people have been seen since. The criminal in question has been nicknamed 'Jack the Snatcher', a serial kidnapper."_

"'Jack the Snatcher'? Give me a break!" Joe said, reaching for Frank's last piece, while he had his back turned.

"I wonder who it is, and what they want. What are they getting out of this?"mFrank asked, glaring at Joe when he saw his pizza gone.

"Probably power," Fenton replied, pretending to be oblivious to the boys' antics.

Frank's phone rang. "Oh, I need to take this. It's Callie."

"Oh no! Did you miss a date?!" Joe asked.

"No, just a study session at her house . . . Along with Vanessa." The last part he added, as ducked into the other room.

Fenton went over to the bed, and opened his overnight bag. "Now where did I put it? I must have left my laptop in the van. Now how did I do that?" He headed for the door, only for his phone to ring.

"It's Chief Coligs."

"I'll get your laptop Dad. No need for everyone in the county to know what we're doing."

Joe headed out the door and down the hall. Leaving out the front door, he headed to the van. It was off on the side, one of the ten vehicles there. He looked back and saw his Dad watching him. He stood out well against the growing darkness of night. The door was facing away from the window, hidden in the shadows.

 _'We really need to get the other door fixed!'_

He went around the van, keys in his hand. He put the key in the keyhole, and felt a gun on his neck.

"Don't turn around, or you're a dead man. And no one would know until your Dad or brother found you. Now, you'll walk back toward the door, but you'll walk parallel to the wall and enter the alley. Try anything, and I'll shoot your Dad. He's an easy target right now."

Joe nodded. The barrel left his neck and he started back. Glancing up, he said Fenton still standing in front of the window. With no choice, he entered the alley.

A pickup truck was idling, and a man, hefting a large stick, was advancing toward him. Joe spun around to run, only for the gunman to cut him off.

"I thought I told you not to turn around."

Seeing no other way out, Joe rushed the man with the gun. They tussled briefly for the gun, before Joe was grabbed from behind. He fought hard, but two against one is never fair.

"He is a fighter, Henry should be pleased," the gunman said.

"Who's Henry?" Joe asked, trying to stall for time.

"Jack the Snatcher," the other crooks replied. "He can't wait to meet you."

Steeling himself, Joe kicked and lunged forward. Breaking free from their grasp, he took off in a run. A sharp sting hit his leg, taking him down. He saw a trickle of blood run down his leg.

 _'Oh snap! I've been shot!'_

He could only watch as the crooks approached him. They yanked him up off the ground, before tossing him up on the flatbed of the truck. They jumped up next to him. The gunman opened the metal 'toolbox', behind the cab.

 _'They plan to lock me in there!'_

Joe tried once again to get away, but he wasn't going anywhere. Not without help.

Suddenly, an engine reving to life split the night. A motorcycle flew up, blocking the truck's path. Two clanks, foot steps no less, sounded, before a figure flew off the cab, tackling the gunman. They both went in the dirt.

Joe kicked the other crook with his good leg, sending him sprawling. Jumping down, he dragged himself away. _'How long until I pass out from shock?'_

The motorcyclist fought hard, taking both crooks down without a problem. The crooks finally saw that they were beaten. They rushed to the truck, hopped in, and drove away.

The motorcyclist rushed over to Joe. "Are you hurt?"

He stuttered a second, before saying, "Yeah, they shot me."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Five minutes, I think."

The motorcyclist muttered, before swiping his hand in front of Joe's face.

Darkness swept up and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Answers

Candylou: I agree, it's not the Hardy Boys if they're not a team.

Before I begin, I need to mention. The stalker is not 'messed up'. He has a reason for what he's doing, and what he says. So, don't judge him until the end.

* * *

"Joe! Wake up!"

Joe slowly opened his eyes. Frank was leaning over him, worry written on his face.

"What happened? Where is he?" Joe asked.

"Who?"

"That guy . . . The Motorcyclist! I saw him. He helped me. I think. I'm not really sure _what_ happened."

Frank helped him up and they both headed back to the hotel.

"Oh, one moment," Joe said, running toward the van.

Frank followed. _'When are we going to learn that us splitting up is a bad thing. One of us always ends up kidnapped.'_ He couldn't help but grin.

Fenton was sitting on the bed waiting for them. "I told Frank that I would let him go find Joe, but he's been gone too long." He looked at the clock one more time. "That's it!"

He opened the door, grabbing his pistol from under his jacket hanging on the hook. The next thing he knew, he was sprawling on the floor, with Frank and Joe under him.

He scrambled up, trying to play it off. "Hey boys, I was just coming to look for you."

They both stood up, looking at each other. Joe started to snicker. Before they knew it, they were in full blown laughter.

"Nice move Dad. You really need to take up bowling," Joe quipped, when he finally got his voice back.

"Yeah, I think I'll go do the honorable thing now," Fenton replied.

"I'll put this up then," Frank said, picking the pistol up. "This is probably illegal."

"It probably is. But I have a permit," Fenton replied, closing the door behind them.

"And the manager owes you?" Joe inquired.

Fenton blushed. "And that. So what happened?"

Joe sat down, laying the computer down on the table. _'I'm glad that this is a protective case.'_ Thinking it over a second, he started with Fenton telling him to go get his computer. When he was done, something started bugging him.

Frank and Fenton were talking about it, going over theories and plots. But Joe didn't hear them.

' _What is it? I think . . . I think I've seen that gunman before. But where?'_

" . . . the house earlier . . . "

Joe shot up. "Yes! That's it! I saw him earlier at the house! How could I have forgotten!?"

"What? What'd you remember Joe!?" Frank asked.

"That gunman! I saw him earlier at that house. I heard him say something about . . . Henry . . . being Moriarty and we're Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, and Dr. Watson. I guess he's their boss. The other crook was there too. They ambushed me, but the motorcyclist helped me. He told me to go back to the house, that he'd finish up. But the second I had my back turned, he rushed up behind me and put this . . . pill, or something, in my mouth."

Frank sat up straight. "Did it melt it your mouth?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"That night, when we fell. I _was_ shot. I saw someone run up and place something in my mouth. When I woke up, I didn't remember it happened. Why didn't he use it now?" Frank thought a second. "How long were you out there, before he helped you?"

"I don't really know. Three to four minutes, I told him five. Longer than the first time."

"Whatcha wanna bet that his pills erase your memory of the last few minutes. But five minutes is too long."

"That sounds right to me."

Fenton broke in. "Well, that tells us a few thing about our stalker, but not about the kidnappings. I'd say that he's not in on it. We're going to have to sleep on it. It's ten o'clock. Time for bed."

"Alright Dad." Both of the boys got up and headed off to get ready for bed.

Joe blushed slightly when he crawled into the same bed as Frank. _'I haven't slept with him in seven years.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Frank said, "Don't worry. You snore, not me."

Snuggled in, Joe asked Frank, "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he's watching us right now?"

Frank's eyes flew open. "Oh thanks for _that_ thought! Oh man! What if he bugged the bathroom?"

They both grimaced.

"He's not like that," Joe said, completely unsure.

"I wonder where he is," Frank said, peeking under the bed.

* * *

The 'stalker' in question, was sitting on the roof, listening. Hidden in his helmet, he had ears on everyone of them, and both the boys' locations, non-stop.

' _I need to get a locator in Mr. Fenton,'_ he thought, thinking back to all the trouble the man had gotten into.

He settled back into a recess, hidden in the dark. The locators tracked their pulse, telling him when they were running, sleeping, scared, or happy. Their icons indicated 'sleep'. _'Maybe I should go get a visual on them. Just real quick. Just in case.'_

Pleased with his reasoning, he rushed to the side and slid down to the window sill. Skilled with years of practice, he peered in the boys' window. They were both asleep, or they'd be looking right at him.

He placed his hand on the glass, looking almost longingly at the boy. 'I held you once. The first time I saved you. And there will be a day that I will hold you again. I promise GreyWolf.' Smiling at the old nickname, he climbed back up to his hiding place.

Snuggling in, he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Frank woke up about 2 o'clock. Nature was calling. "Oh come on."

He climbed out of bed, waking Joe in the process.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is was just too stressed earlier."

"You mean, 'I forgot to go pee'."

Frank glared slightly, before heading into the hallway, leaving Joe giggling behind him. Once he was done, he was heading back, but a scratching sound caught his attention.

Sneaking into the main room, he saw that the balcony door was open. Slowly, he stepped out, looking everyway. He turned around, to head back into the hotel room, only to have the wind knocked out of him. He bent double, momentarily stunned.

Someone grabbed him, shoved a cloth in his mouth, and pushed him over the edge. His screams were muffled by the cloth. By the time he had the presence of mind to take it out, he fell into a mattress. Two or three more people grabbed him.

He thrashed and kicked, but they were too strong for him. They dragged him to a dark gray van, the back doors already open. They thrust him in and climbed in after him.

Frank lunged for the doors, but his captors slammed them closed behind them. His hands were pinned behind him, and duct taped together. He lashed out again, but they nailed him in the stomach again.

He felt his feet being pushed up to his back. His ankles were taped to his wrists. One piece of tape went over his mouth, and one last piece went over his eyes.

It was over so fast, they were getting done just as the driver pulled out of the parking lot, and took off into the night.

* * *

Wow, that's the longest one yet!


	7. Chapter 7 Caught Again

From the reviews, it looks like I'm getting the feeling I wanted. In one or two more chapters, we'll have a backstory with the motorcyclist. (Thanks for not judging, and yes, I was aiming for slightly creepy.) Oh, and I can't say bad words, so 'snap' is the worst thing I can say/write. (Oh, and I type 'imbecil' once)

The motorcyclist opened his eyes a bit, absent-mindedly checking the boys' location. He jolted awake when he saw Frank's icon five miles away. Status: Scared and restrained.

"Oh snap!"

Jumping up, he ran toward the edge of the roof. Using a scanner on his wrist, in the guise of a watch, he checked for more assailants. _No targets acquired._

He nodded, before taking off and jumping over the alley to the next building. He pulled two boxes out of his pockets, as he ran. Reaching the street he wanted, he jumped down to the fire escape, and hit the ground running. Reaching the street, he threw the boxes.

They opened up and reformed, into a motorcycle. Without breaking stride, he jumped on and took off toward where Frank was.

 _'Oh please be alright!'_

The tape was yanked away from Frank's eyes and mouth. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was tied to a chair, with duct tape instead of rope. In an abandoned warehouse, no less.

"Ah, you're here."

Frank's head shot around at the voice. There was a man, about mid-20's, with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red sweater and jeans. Walking over, he sat down in a chair, facing Frank.

"So, who are you?"

Frank glared.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to talk. But, little problem with that. I _want_ you to talk, so . . ."

Frank gave out a surprised scream, pain erupting on his leg.

The man pulled back a cylindrical device. Strange sparks flew off the end of it. "Brilliant device. Causes an intense burst of pain, without knocking the person out, or leaving any damage. Now, let's start over. I'm Henry. Who are you?"

Frank almost didn't answer. But one look at the device changed his mind. "My name is Frank Hardy."

The man leaned back and smiled.

"You knew that already, didn't you?"

Henry smiled. "How far along in this case are you?"

Frank clenched his teeth. _'An interrogation!'_

Seeing him hesitate, Henry placed the device on the boy's knee, his finger on the button.

Shuddering, Frank answered. "Not very far. But we've only investigated one day."

Henry asked a few more questions, which Frank reluctantly answered.

"How many times have you seen my men?"

"I haven't."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I haven't seen anything!"

Henry pressed the button on the device.

Frank screamed. His knee felt like it was on literal fire. It only lasted as long as Henry held down the button, but it was _intense_.

The man leaned forward, getting right in Frank's face. "No lying. 'Cause if you do, I am more than capable to make your life miserable."

Frank nodded, fear really starting to creep in.

"Good, so how many times have you seen my men?"

Frank took a deep breath. "I saw a glimpse of them when they grabbed me."

Henry flicked the button again.

"You're talking about Joe!" Frank shouted, tensing up.

"What?"

"Yeah, my brother Joe saw your men twice now."

Henry stood up, sending the chair tumbling to the floor. "You imbeciles! You got the wrong boy! Go back and get the other two!"

"No! Leave them alone!"

Henry spun around and slammed Frank in the side of the head. "Silence yourself. Or I'll gladly do it for you."

Frank shrank back in the chair.

"We'll what are you waiting for? GO!" Henry roared.

Most of the men had stayed hidden, but when he got angry they took off running out the door.

"All we have to do now, is wait. You know, this kind of reminds me of another mission I went on . . .

A muffled shout filled the room, followed by a crook's cursing. They shoved Fenton and Joe into the room, duct tape over their mouths and eyes.

Henry placed the device on Frank's knee, his face almost saying 'Go ahead, say something'."

Once the two newcomers were 'tied' up, he said, "Let them speak."

Once the duct tape was removed, Joe didn't waste time voicing his thoughts. "When I get my hands on you, you're all dead men! Where's Frank!? I know you took him! Where is he?!"

Henry enjoyed the control for the moment, then said, "Let them see."

Joe's eyes went wide when he saw Frank. "Frank? Wha? Why didn't you say anything?"

Frank glanced at Henry, but said nothing.

Henry chuckled. "I'll let you three talk. I already got what I need to know from him."

Once the man was out of the room, Frank slumped back in his chair. "Sorry," he squeaked.

"Are you alright? You're really pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just scared out of my wits."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, if you were to line up all the people that man has killed, and all the people all three of us have sent to jail, his group would be bigger."

"Oh my word!"

"I'm serious! And . . . And now he's a 'scientist'."

"No!"

"Yes, he gave me an injection of something earlier. He gave me half, and I passed out. When I woke back up, the syringe was empty."

"What was in it?"

"I don't know. But I've been shaking ever since."

Joe struggled against the tape.

"Don't bother, I've already tried. Even if we did get free, they would just catch us again. And _he_ would be mad."

"Maybe the Motorcyclist will come. He helped me before, surely he'll help now."

"You have help?"

They jumped when they saw Henry in the doorway.

"You're under Protection? Well that explains a lot. I hope your Protector does show up. 'Cause we're going to give him a . . . 'welcoming present'."

I don't know why, but the description I gave of Henry, was how I pictured him.


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue Gone Wrong

Through the helmet, everything was crystal clear. With heat vision, a document scanner, and a radio, not to mention soundproof when he wanted it to be, it was perfect for rescues.

 _'Or assassinations.'_

He shuddered at that thought. Keeping to the shadows, he easily found the room the Hardy's were imprisoned in.

 _'All going according to plan.'_

" . . . I hope your Protector does show up. 'Cause we're going to give him a . . . Welcoming present."

 _'Not according to plan. That makes things more difficult. And him, of all people!'_

He settled in, completely hidden in the shadows, and watched.

Henry looked around. "What do you know about this Protector?"

"Enough," Joe replied, glaring smugly at the man.

"In other words, nothing. You only say you know something if you really know nothing. And vice versa."

Henry thought for a moment, before a sneer crossed his face. Taking the device in his hand, he placed it against Joe's knee.

Frank could only look away and flinch, as Joe screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Fenton yelled, pulling against the tape.

"Don't worry . . . You're next."

Fenton couldn't stop the cry of pain, regretting it a moment later. _'I need to be strong for the boys!'_

Every scream that came through his helmet, sent a shudder down his spine. He felt every jolt. A tear slipped down his face.

 _'How could I have created that?! How could I have been so cruel!?'_

Henry approached Frank, making the rescuer's blood boil.

Not a sound came from Frank's lips, though. He resisted it, this time.

Henry seemed to curse in a foreign language.

"We have a saying. Cursing in German doesn't work," Frank said, getting a bit of courage back.

Anger flashed across the man's face. But only briefly. Without a word, he jammed the device into Frank's chest, before turning it on.

Frank twitched and screamed, before going limp as it was pulled away.

His heart beating in his ears, the rescuer rushed from his hiding place.

Both men went sprawling in the floor. In one swift strike, Henry was down for the count. The Motorcyclist rushed over to Frank, who seemed to be unconscious.

Knife in hand, he went to cut Joe free. But gunfire stopped him in his tracks.

"Drop the knife. We only need one prisoner."

He knew it was Henry. _'Oh how I loathe that man! And to think, I once called him my friend.'_

He dropped the knife on the ground and slid it across the floor with his foot.

"Good. You know how this works. Now, remove your helmet." Turning to his men, he said, "And someone get this young man a chair. He's going to need it."

The Motorcyclist reached up and undid the strap. Carefully, he removed the helmet, reveiling his face for the first time in years.

Joe gasped in surprise. The man was hardly any older than him, no more than a teenager, maybe a young adult. He was really tall and thin, with wavy, blond hair that ran all the way down his back. His eyes were bright silver. A few scars were scattered across his face.

Henry also gave a gasp of surprise. Not at his age, but at his identity.

"Keanon Monroe!"

"The one and only."

"But you're dead!"

"Not yet, William."

"My name is Henry!"

" _Now_ it is. But it used to be William. How's Alma?" Keanon asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Henry yanked his pistol up and pointed it at the boys. "Hands straight out, no sudden moves, or I shoot."

Sighing, Keanon held his arms out, cross fashion.

Henry walked up to him, anger building. "You humiliated me in front of everyone. Everyone!" In one swift move, he punched Keanon in the stomach. "Fight back, and they get it."

Keanon couldn't reply. He could only stand still and take the pounding.

 _'I guess I deserve it.'_

The third hit to his head proved to be to much. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

He woke up taped to the chair. Not only were his wrists and ankles taped, but his upper arms, legs, trunk, and neck were too.

He looked over at Joe and Fenton, and found them looking at him in pure pity. He tried to talk to them, but soon found that his mouth was taped.

Henry walked back in a few minutes later. "Good, you're awake. You've been a problem to us for years. But now . . . "

Keanon rolled his eyes. Almost saying _"Really?"_

Six crooks cut the Hardys loose and dragged them out of the room.

"Remember the game we used to play? 'Which one lives?', I think we called it."

Panic crossed Keanon's face. He started shaking his head and struggling against the tape.

Henry laughed. "I'm not looking for information. No, I'm after a little bit of revenge." He got right down in Keanon's face. "You crossed swords with the wrong people. First, I'll make you watch everything you've worked for, for I don't even know how long, be destroyed, right before your eyes. Then, I'm going to have the pleasure of killing you painfully and slowly."

Keanon glared at the man, before head butting him in the face.

Henry drew back, almost amused. He pulled the tape off of the boy's mouth. "Do you have any questions?"

"Where are all the people you've kidnapped?"

"Oh, they're all in a secret facility. Thanks to you, I have invented a whole bunch of poisons and drugs for the double V. You will be impressed."

"I doubt it. I'm not impressed by the Venomous Vipers at all anymore. They're cruel monsters. And what you're doing here proves it!"

"Maybe. But we're winning. I thought you might like your helmet back. Unfortunately, it's a little broken, so you'll just have to live with that. Oh, and I'll be recording this. I have to go make a deal with the Assassins."

Henry placed the helmet on Keanon's head.

The boy could only look on in shock. On the screens, were all three Hardys, in three different rooms. Keanon recognized it, he knew how this worked. Fenton was in an airtight room, where he would sufficate. Joe was in a water proof room, where he would drown. And Frank was in a fireproof room, where he would burn.

Keanon couldn't do anything but watch. The rooms 'turned on', and time stared running out.


	9. Chapter 9 Escape

I haven't said this yet, so I'll say it now. I don't own the Hardys, but I do own Keanon and Henry/William. (Please don't use my characters.)

Wow, I just looked at the word counts for each chapter, and they keep getting longer. Yay!

* * *

Fenton looked around the white room. There was only one window, and it was in the only door. He tried to open the door, but it was firmly locked. There was a small vent up by the roof. Short streamers were tied to the front.

 _'Like in bank vaults.'_

The streamers suddenly went limp.

"Oh, that's not good."

He glared at a note over the door. " _Ready to die?"_

* * *

Joe looked around the room. The walls were gray and smooth and round.

' _Why is there a pipe in the roof aiming down at me?'_

Water started pouring out of the pipe.

"I had to ask."

The note over the door caught his eye. _"Ready to die?"_ He glared.

* * *

Frank woke up, and looked around the room. It was dark, and the walls were coated in a strange goo. Hay, straw, and gasoline cans were thrown all over the room.

 _'Wow . . . That's dangerous.'_

Peeking out from under some straw, was a pipe. A pipe with holes in it. That ran all through the room. A second later, fire sprang up, lighting the nearby flammables on fire.

"Oh come on!"

He turned toward the door. The note caught his eye. He too glared.

* * *

Keanon looked from one captive to another. There was no escape for any of them.

 _'I need to do something!'_

He pulled against the ropes, but he was bound fast. Looking back at them, he saw them glaring at him. Tears threatened to fall.

" _Use your power only in emergencies!"_

"Well Dad, I think this would qualify as an emergency."

Concentrating, he sent energy to his hands and ankles. A blue light breifly flashed, before he stood up. Wiping off his helmet, he sent bits of energy to fix the wires. With everything in line, he put the helmet back on.

"Hold on guys. I'm coming!"

He ran down the hallways, but his mind was far ahead.

 _'Frank's dodging the fire fine. Joe has about two, maybe three minutes. But Mr. Hardy is on the verge of collapse. I have to get to him first.'_

A choice made, he rushed to Fenton's prison.

Fenton tried again and again to get the door to open. But it wouldn't budge. Tears started to fall down his face

Not bothering with the lock, his power pulled the door open. Keanon pulled Fenton up, surprisingly strong for as thin as he was. Within moments, Fenton opened his eyes.

"Wha? Keanon?"

"Yes sir. We need to hurry. Can you walk?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Keanon led the way.

* * *

Joe tried again to get the door open. When he resurfaced, his head hit the ceiling. "No!" The water pushed up over his head. _'This is it. This is the end.'_

Suddenly, the water lowered. The whirlpool that formed, pulled Joe under. He flew out of the room. Coughing, he sat up. Fenton helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Fenton asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Frank?"

They both turned to Keanon.

"I thought I'd let you two get on your feet. I know where he is, follow me."

Keanon led the way, keeping a fast pace. Joe and Fenton were practically running to keep up with him. He kept reaching up to his helmet.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no no. He's down!"

Keanon took off in a full fledged run, leaving the Hardys in the dust. He threw the door open. The flames flashed in his face.

"Frank!" Joe yelled, running up.

"What are you going to do?" Fenton asked, looking straight at Keanon.

"Something very, very dumb."

Taking a deep breath, he ran into the fire. Frank was out cold on the floor, knocked out from smoke inhalation. Taking the teen in his arms, he ran back out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He laid the boy down and held his hands over him. A pale blue light settled under the rescuer's hands. The burns healed up and Frank woke up.

"Wha? Where am I?"

Joe and Fenton rushed up and hugged him.

"We were so worried!"

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Frank smiled. "Okay, I'll try to avoid psychomaniacs from now on. How did I get out? Did one of you com get me?"

"No, Kenon got you," Joe said, turning to their rescuer. But he was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Keanon, the man that rescued us."

"Keanon? I think I've heard that name before."

"From where?"

"I don't know."

"I hate to break this up," Fenton said. "But we need to go, before the crooks get back."

Outside . . .

"And he just disappeared?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, creepy if you ask me," Joe replied.

Frank was about to reply, when he froze in his tracks. Sitting at the side of the street, was their van. A note was taped on the window.

" _Go to the old bomb shelter off of Highway 18. The kidnapped people will be there. Keanon."_

"We'll, that makes it easy," Joe quipped.

"Kind of makes me rethink my who childhood," Frank replied, only half joking.

They climbed in. Once again, Fenton drove and Joe got the passenger seat, so Frank sat behind Joe. He leaned back, watching the scenery fly by, lit by the morning sun.

His hand brushed up against something in his jeans pocket. Pulling it out, he found a note.

" _Frank, I've saved you twice now, try not to make it three times. Okay? Keanon."_

Frank remembered how something had brushed against him on the way out, but he hadn't payed any attention to it.

' _He's_ _saved_ _me_ _before_? _When? I don't_ _remember_.'

Joe tried to start a conversation, but it fell flat. Most of the ride was made in silence.

* * *

Alright, the boys are safe, they're going to go save people, and (spoilers) get hurt some more. (If you can't tell, I like whump [I heard someone call it that))


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/comments (There hasn't been a negative one yet!) I thought you'd like a spoiler or two. #1. I do have a fantasy answer for Keanon's powers, and him in general. #2. Keanon and Henry/William do have a history, and not a good one.

And here's the moment many of you have been waiting for. Some truth about Keanon. It's not the whole story, but it's enough for the moment. So, without further ado . . .

* * *

"I'm going to get you!"

Frank shot a glance over his shoulder, the little boy grinning from ear to ear. A blonde teenager was behind him, holding a terrible weapon, a feather!

"You'll never catch me!"

Something snatched Frank into the bushes, and a hand clamped over his mouth. The teenager ran by.

"I've got you now. Not even your brother can save you."

"Says who!?" The blond teenager rushed at the man, tackling him. "Run Frankie!"

Frank ran. He glanced back in time to see the teenager take a hit to the jaw, before hitting the ground.

"No!" Frank snapped awake, looking around.

Fenton glanced back at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Fenton didn't press the issue any farther. _'He'll talk to me when he's ready.'_

"So, what are we doing? 'Cause, I fell asleep and don't know the plan."

Fenton laughed. "The 'plan' is simple. We go to the base, find the people, get them out, and call the police. Maybe not in that order."

"Wait! You know where the base is?"

"Yeah, from Keanon's note. Remember?"

Frank thought a second. "Who _is_ Keanon?"

"I don't know. He's that Motorcyclist that you kept seeing. You didn't see him, did you?"

"I think I saw him with his helmet on."

"That's right! You were out cold. You'd recognize him instantly if you ever saw him. He has long blond hair and bright silver eyes."

Frank jolted in his seat. _'Did I just dream about him!? No! Impossible.'_

Parking the van in the trees, Fenton turned to the boys (after waking up Joe). "Alright, we're here. Only two of us should go inside. You two want to flip a coin to see who stays and who goes?"

"Wait a minute!" Joe started to say, before his Dad cut him off.

"It's my plan, so I'm going. End of story."

Frank held up a coin, let it flip through the air, and land in his hand. He placed it on the back of his left hand.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

Frank lifted his hand. "Heads. Joe goes. Wait, were we flipping for who went or who stayed?"

"Who went. See ya Frank."

"Here's a walkie talkie. If anything happens, call in. We'll call you every five minutes. If we don't call you in ten, call the Police. Then we'll know that _something_ is up in there."

"Okay, be careful."

"When have we ever not been careful?" Joe replied.

Frank thought it over. "Never. Man, that isn't good for us."

Fenton and Joe laughed.

Fenton stood in the car's doorway a moment, all business again. "If anyone comes close, you get out of here. Maybe you'd better get in the front seat."

"That's probably a good idea." Frank got out and walked around to the driver's seat. He sat down, watching his dad and brother sneak up to the bombshelter.

When they disappeared from view, a hand gently fell on his shoulder. Frank let out a cry of surprise, before trying to turn around.

"Easy, it's just me."

The man behind him, was the same man that had saved him from the fire.

"You're Keanon, right?"

"Yup. That's me. Listen, I never got a chance to talk to you earlier, so . . . How about we step out of the van real quick? No tricks! I promise."

Reluctantly, Frank stepped out of the car. He watched Keanon, waiting for him to pull a gun. But the man, or teenager, just got out and stand in front of Frank a second. He seemed about to speak, but he just stood there looking Frank up and down.

"Wow . . . You've grown up so much."

Worry hit Frank hard. _'Oh boy, he's insane!'_

Keanon reached up and undid the helmet strap, before pulling it off of his head. His blond hair fell over his shoulders.

"I've missed you so much GreyWolf."

Frank stared for a minute, before his face lit up in recognition. "EagleFeather?"

"The one and only, Wolfie." Keanon held his arms out a bit.

Frank rushed forward, into the embrace. "I've missed you so much Eagle! I thought you were dead!"

"Nope, just momentarily detained." Keanon pushed Frank back a bit, looking him over again. "Are you hurt?"

"No, not really . . . Hey Eagle, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go help my Dad and Joe?"

Keanon thought about that a second. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Please EagleFeather!"

"Alright, but you lock yourself in the van, and don't let anyone near. And the second there's a problem, you call your Dad. I'll hear it and come running."

"Okay, okay, sheesh, you sound like Dad!"

"I should. I've learned most of my parenting skills from watching him parent you and your brother."

Frank opened the door. "Hey Eagle!" He called to the man's back.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really waste your whole life watching over me?"

Keanon turned around, smiling. "No. I haven't been as protective as I should have been, and I've been far away. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save Iola."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"You'd be surprised. Oh, and for the record, I have enjoyed every minute I got to watch you." A sweet smile crossed his face. "Multiple times I nearly ran up and hugged you. *Sigh* It was hard not to."

"Thanks Eagle."

"No problem, little brother."

"Thank you, big brother." Frank watched Keanon disappear into the bunker, a smile crossing his face, and tears threatening to fall. _'He's alive! I can't believe it! He's alive!'_


	11. Chapter 11 A Release And A Capture

Author Note: I'm sorry I'm confusing Readers (namely Candylou), I just want to build up and give small reveals as the story progresses. Once again, I'm sorry. But I promise that you'll get the whole story (I already know how I'm going to get to get them on _that_ conversation. I just have to get there first) Once again, thank you for your reviews. I look forward to them every night. (Oh, and Fenton knows less about Keanon than you do.)

(POW means prisoner of war)

"Hey Dad, since when did bunkers have operation tables?" Joe asked, looking around the bright white, sparkling clean room.

"Since something bad was going on there," Fenton replied.

"Who are we dealing with? A group of Assassins?"

"We might be."

"Man, we need to call the Grey Man-" Joe slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Don't listen to me, I'm just rambling."

"You know about the Network?"

"Which one? ABC or FOX?"

"Very funny. We'll talk about this later."

They snuck into different rooms, surprised at how empty the place was. The place with the most people, was the one room they had hoped _would_ be empty.

The POW cells held between ten and fifteen people, both boys an girls, of all ages. Some were awake, some were asleep. Most of them were laying on the floor.

A teenage girl looked up. The second she saw them, she let out an ear piercing scream. When the others saw them, they scampered back, away from the doors.

"No no no, it's okay, we're here to rescue you," Joe said, flashing a smile.

"Joe Hardy?"

Joe turned at the voice. Sure enough, it was Professor Hopkins.

He was pale, with bruises on his face and arms. His breath was quick and his eyes were wide, darting every way.

"Professor Hopkins? Yes sir, it's me, Joe Hardy." Joe grabbed out his lock picking set and tried to open the door, while Fenton did the same.

A minute later, a voice broke their concentration. "You two would be here all night, if I let you."

They spun around and saw Keanon leaning against the door post. His helmet hid his face, but they could hear the mirth. He walked up to Joe, holding out a small, screwdriver looking, device.

"Put it to the lock, press the button, and turn," Keanon said, before heading over to Fenton, with the same kind of device. Pulling out a third, he headed to a different cell.

Joe put the device to the lock and pressed the button, a whiring followed. Intrigued, Joe turned it. He was rewarded with the click of the lock. He glanced at the device, as he opened the door. A key had formed at the end.

 _'Oh, I am so keeping this!'_ Pocketing the 'key', he turned to see all four doors were open. Keanon was in one of the cells, leaning over one of the kidnapping victims. A pale blue light lit up the surrounding area.

The night before, the night at the warehouse, came back to him. _'Keanon used a light then too.'_

With no time for questions, Joe decided he'd ask a little later. Once everyone was up and around, Keanon led the way out. Carefully looking around each corner, before he let everyone follow.

 _'This is_ too _easy! Something's up!'_

Miraculously, even with half of the people falling down and/or going out of their minds for minutes at a time, they made it outside without getting caught, or even seen. The van was still sitting hidden behind he trees, and everything was still.

Keanon rushed ahead, reaching the van long before anyone else. He froze in his tracks. The Driver side door was open! And Frank was gone!

Keanon stood still a second, clearing his head. Through his helmet, he was able to see tracks in the damp grass. _'He got out and went that way . . . And there's another set of footprints over there!'_

He had the story before the others even caught up.

He turned to Fenton and Joe. "Frank's been caught. Someone got him out of the van and walked him to another vehicle at gunpoint. You two get them to the hospital. I'm goin' after him."

Leaving them no time to argue, he 'pulled out his motorcycle', and took off down the road.

Everyone piled into the van. The ride wasn't too long, but it was just long enough to be uncomfortable. Everything was calm, then someone would start screaming, or trying to get out, or hyperventilate, or something on that line.

The worst of all was Professor Hopkins. He was timid! In any other case, Joe would have been over joyed, but in that case, it was just scary.

Joe finally turned around and asked, "What did they do to you!?"

Professor Hopkins replied, "That man, Henry, I think, took me to a room, strapped me to a table, and put an IV in my arm. I got shaky and scared. I don't know why."

"It must have been a drug," Joe replied, getting really worried about Frank.

The teenage girl, that had screamed, piped up, "They did that to me to. But I didn't get scared, I mean I'm scared, but I couldn't remember things right. And I think I lost some of my memories."

A middle aged man spoke up. "I've been there for three months, I think. Every time they were finished giving me the IV, they would cut my arm. It freaked me out, but it didn't really hurt. But, one time I didn't stop bleeding. They might have made me into a hemophiliac."

"I keep losing the feeling in my legs!"

"I keep seeing things."

"Sometimes I can't talk."

"I was blind for half the time I was there!"

Joe and Fenton looked at each other.

"I hope Keanon finds Frank soon," Joe said.

"You and me both."

Okay, that is a kind of boring (and rushed) chapter. Honestly, I didn't want to write it, but I needed to get the kidnapped people back. I should get to Frank in the next chapter (I know I'm going to get to Keanon).


	12. Chapter 12 Non-Idle Threats

Candylou: Fenton doesn't know anything about Keanon, but he just figured that Frank would recognize him, from seeing him before as the Motorcyclist, when he was rescued from the fire, and how many boys have long blond hair and silver eyes? (Sorry for any confusion)

Now, let's see how far off Keanon's version of events was . . .

* * *

Frank sat back in the van, his eyes closed, a smile on his face. _"He's alive! I can't believe it! EagleFeather's alive!'_

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why does that man always turn me into a little kid again?"

Once, Frank hadn't been so serious. He'd been a little, innocent kid. But the first time he was kidnapped changed all that. He remembered his rescuer well. His long blond hair and silver eyes were unforgettable.

"I wish Dad and Joe had gotten to meet him."

"Meet who?"

Frank spun around and gaped at the man in the middle seat.

"Henry!? But how-"

"You're kidding, right? It's not hard to pick a lock."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. You see, Keanon killed my girlfriend, and there is a law. A hand for a hand, a tooth for a tooth, and a life for a life."

Frank's face went pale as a ghost. "What does that have to do with me?"

"As long as I hold you prisoner, Keanon won't be able to do anything against me."

Playing for time, Frank kept talking, while he slowly grabbed his walkie talkie. "I think you're barking up the wrong tree on this one. Keanon's no killer."

Henry laughed. "You don't know him too well then. He's killed quite a few people."

"You're lying."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? That's enough chit chat, we need to be on our way."

Frank pressed the walkie talkie's call button, but no one answered.

Henry sighed. "What? You didn't think I would block the signal? You really are naive. Now, come along."

"No."

"Fine, don't." Henry got out of the van.

Frank watched him, leery of the man. Then the other shoe dropped.

"Your brother will work just as well."

"What! Don't you dare!" Frank was out of the van, and after the man, before Henry could turn back around. "You leave my brother alone!"

"Then you'll be a good boy, and come peacefully. If you do, I won't hurt you and I won't even touch your brother. I give you my word."

Criminals' word amounts to nothing, but the gun on the man's hip told Frank that he could use force.

"Okay, I agree with _those_ conditions. As long as you leave my brother and my Dad out of this."

"Very well, come along."

Henry led Frank to a four-door truck, with a good sized bed and tool box. Five men were waiting.

 _'Yes, he could have used force.'_

"I am dreadfully sorry, but there's no extra room in the truck. Boys, could you help young Frank here into his . . . seat." Henry went to get into the Driver's seat, while three men surrounded Frank.

Frank resisted the urge to run. "Henry, you gave me your word."

"You're right, I did. Fine, you look like you need a nap, anyway."

A couple of the guards groaned, but a wrag was promptly clamped over his nose and mouth. Taken off guard, he gave a slight gasp, breathing in the clorophorm.

 _'No, it's not clorophorm. It's different. It's . . . nice.'_

A wave of calm hit Frank, and he let them lead him to the truck bed. They laid him down, and pulled a tarp up over him. He let himself relax, the drug taking effect.

Frank closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Keanon drove as fast as he was allowed to, trying to follow Frank.

 _'I can't be too late. He'll be just fine.'_

But his heart didn't believe his head.

 _'He's in the hands of a psychomaniac that's killed a hundred or two people and . . . my sister.'_

Pain hit him once again.

 _'It's been ten years, and I'm still feeling it.'_

He shook his head and focused instead on the red dot on his radar.

 _'Focus on the one you can save Keanon, not the ones that are long dead.'_

Frank stopped in the warehouse from earlier.

 _'Not too smart, William. I will win. I have to.'_

* * *

Who's telling the truth, Keanon or William/Henry? Review with your answer. (Please, I love to hear it!)

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something out tonight, because I didn't last night, and I didn't want to leave anyone waiting. So . . . it's something.


	13. Chapter 13 Another Rescue

I am sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it. (By the way, I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, but . . . Henry was planning to do shove Frank in the big metal box that's behind the cab, on the truck bed.)

* * *

Frank woke up strapped to a table. "What on Earth!"

He yanked against the bonds, but they held tight. Giving up the fight, helooked around the room he was in. It was dark and dingy, with a door on either side of the room.

 _'I must be back at the warehouse!'_

A loud bang followed his conclusion. Henry walked into the room, the door swinging closed behind him. A slight sneer crossed his face.

"I wish I could see the look on Keanon's face right now . . . And when he gets here."

Frank remained silent.

"Don't you want to know why? And I thought you were the inquisitive one. Oh well, you'll find out soon."

A bright light flashed on above Frank, momentarily blinding him. When he could finally stand the light, and look around, his heart sank.

Henry was pulling out a syringe and a scalpel.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too bad. I've heard you've been through much worse. Now, hold still."

Frank tried to twist away from the syringe, but the needle still pierced his arm. He waited for the darkness to sweep up, but it didn't. Instead, every part of his body went numb, and unmovable.

"There we are, now I can work in peace."

Frank felt the straps come loose, but he still couldn't lift his hands. He tried to speak, but his tongue and jaw were limp and is useless.

 _'What's going on!?'_

Henry moved the boy's shirt collar away, before bringing the scalpel up to his neck.

* * *

Keanon raced through the building, nearly tripping over his feet in his rush.

 _'Don't be too late! Please! It can't be too late!'_

Keanon barged in the door, forgetting the need for stealth and secrecy. He saw Frank on the table, and Henry leaning over him, and the scalpel in the maniac's hand.

"WILLIAM!"

The man looked up, but was unable to save himself from the tackle that came a moment later. They wrestled a moment, but Keanon's anger made him a dangerous foe. He kneed Henry in the stomach, before slamming his head to the floor.

Henry laid still.

Jumping up, he ruhed to Frank's side.

"Are you alright?! Please say you're alright!"

Frank tried to answer, but his mouth wouldn't work.

Keanon seemed to know what was going on. "Snap! He drugged you."

Henry groaned.

"Sorry to embarrass you, but we need to hurry."

Keanon picked Frank up, bridal style, and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Henry woke up with a massive headache. The scalpel was still in his hand, its blade still clean.

 _'You have got to be kidding me!'_ He stood up, straightening his shirt. _'I almost had it. Five more minutes and I would have had the tracking device out.'_

* * *

Keanon rushed down the hallway, trying not to jostle Frank too much. Ducking into a corner he viewed as 'safe', Keanon laid Frank down. The blue light swept over Frank, disappearing as quickly as it came. The feeling came back to Frank's muscles and his mouth.

"Keanon! Thank you! I don't know . . . If you hadn't come . . . " Frank shuddered.

"No problem Wolfie." Despite the danger, Keanon laughed. "Remember that night that you sprained your ankle and I had to carry you _all_ the way home?"

Frank laughed. "Yeah . . . And Mom wasn't sure whether to strangle you or hug you."

"Yeah, good times."

Footsteps broke them out of their nastalgia.

"We've gotta go Wolfie."

Frank stood up, but his knees buckled. Apologizing again, Keanon picked Frank back up and took off running again.

"There they are!"

Keanon ran around each corner, hoping that there was no one on the other side. Finally, he made it to the roof.

"Alright, I know a way down from here."

"Keanon I want to walk now."

Feeling that it was a bad idea, but not wanting to be difficult, Keanon let Frank stand up on his own.

Keanon rushed over and checked the trees next to the warehouse.

 _'Okay, the nearest one is about a hundred feet away. It shouldn't be too hard to get there with my grappeling hook.'_

"Hey, Eagle, look at this!"

Keanon spun around to see Frank looking over the side, pointing at something. He rushed to the boy's side, wanting to pull him back from the edge.

"Look Keanon. Do ya see it?"

Keanon looked where Frank was pointing, but didn't see anything. He leaned out a little further, bracing himself with his hands.

Without warning, Frank yanked Keanon's hands out from under him, and pushed him over the side. Keanon tried to grab the ledge, but Frank pushed again, sending them both off the roof.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape? Not Likely!

Author's note: I looked it up, warehouses aren't _that_ tall. So, the warehouse they're on is 50 feet tall, that means their fall time was about 1.7 seconds. (You fall 100 feet in 2 seconds. Go figure.)

* * *

The second Frank saw the roof, his mind started screaming at him.

" _You need to jump!_ " Over and over again, the voice screamed. And he couldntc fight it.

"Keanon, I want to walk now."

Keanon looked ready to argue, but silently relented.

Frank walked over to the edge, readying for the plunge, when a new thought crossed his mind.

" _You need to take him with you."_

Frank leaned over the side and called out, "Hey, Eagle, look at this!"

He heard his friend rush over to him.

"Look Keanon. Do ya see it?"

Keanon leaned over the side, bracing himself with his hands.

" _Perfect!"_

A part of his mind screamed for him to stop, but Frank still yanked Keanon's hands out from under him. When the man reached out to catch himself, Frank threw his weight into him. They both tumbled over the side.

 _'What have I done!?'_ Frank thought, back in control of his thoughts and actions.

He felt Keanon grab his arm and yank him around onto his back, as he braced for impact.

* * *

Henry walked out the door, a stun gun in his hand. It didn't take him long to find the escapees.

 _'If I left anything up to these nincompoops, we'd have been caught months ago.'_

He walked over to the prostate boys, taking in the scene. The wind had been knocked out of Frank, so he hadn't gotten off of Keanon yet, who had yet to move.

Henry loomed over them, an evil smile crossing his face.

Frank caught his breath and took in his surroundings. His gaze fell on the man in front of him, sending him scrambling back.

"Stay away!"

Henry leaned down and grabbed Frank's arm. "Who's gonna make me? You? Keanon's out cold and there's no one around to help you."

Frank nailed Henry in the jaw, but the man just turned his head with the punch. He looked back at Frank. The teenager didn't back down, though he did flinch when Henry raised his hand.

Henry looked over at Keanon, unconscious on the ground, a few feet away from them.

 _'My fight is with Keanon, not this boy. Why should I hurt anymore innocents than necessary?'_

Henry released his grip on Frank.

"Go. There's a spare motorcycle at the end of the driveway. The key's in the knot hole in the tree."

"What?"

"My fight is with Keanon, not you. So go, I won't stop you."

Henry leaned down by Keanon, preparing to carry him inside, when Frank grabbed him around the neck. Henry reached for the boy's arms, only to be pulled backwards, in an attempt to choke him.

"You're wrong Henry. An enemy of Keanon's is an enemy of mine. And you are definitely an enemy."

At near lightning speed, Henry jabbed Frank in the ribs, spun around, and pinned him to the ground.

"I was going to let you go, but now I don't think I have much of a choice."

Frank struggled, but the man had an iron grip. His eyes went wide when he saw Henry pull a syringe out of his pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Frank asked. He had to know. "Why do you hate Keanon so much?"

Henry placed the needle to Frank's arm and stopped, conflict growing in him.

 _'I need to take my medicine, ASAP.'_

Frank was ready for anything, but not the bombshell Henry dropped.

"He was my best friend, once upon a time. We did almost _everything_ together. I . . . I had a girlfriend, and I loved her dearly. But I think he loved her too. He was always telling me that she was a catch, and he smiled at her a lot. One day, I snuck her out into the woods. We were enjoying the day, and Keanon came running up. We weren't really surprised, or disappointed. But we were shocked when he . . . pulled a gun. He shot her, point blank." Henry grabbed Frank by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "He shot her and killed her! That man you trust so much is a monster!"

Frank's mouth dropped open. "He killed her out of jealousy?"

"Yes!"

Pushing his shock aside, while Henry was distracted, Frank shoved hard against Henry. He fell back on the ground, and felt a needle pierce his leg.

"Oh snap."

"Sorry Frank. But I can't have you running off now. Your chance to leave is over."

Frank's legs went numb and limp.

Keanon took that moment to wake up.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Good morning Keanon. How are you?"

"William!" On look at Frank told a short story "What have you given Frank!?"

"Just a weak paralizing agent. Nothing lethal."

"No," Keanon said, getting up. "What did you give that made him send us both off the roof!?"

"Oh, that. Just that drug we worked on. Remember? Half knocks them out, you give them the instructions, then the other half wakes them up and they have to follow the instructions when the time comes. But, it is only a one time thing, so don't go worrying yourself about it."

Henry was kneeling slightly behind Frank, holding the boy in front of him like a shield.

"Let him go Will. I'm the one you want, not him."

"True, but you won't do anything to hurt him, so . . . If you try to escape-" Henry pulled out a knife and placed it against Frank's throat. "Enough said, I think."

Keanon nodded, and put his hands in the air. "Okay, you win. I surrender. Just don't hurt him."

"I won't. On the ground, arms and legs out . . . We always did enjoy a 'clean' capture."

Henry left Frank and went over to where Keanon was spread eagle on the ground. The stunning-device came out of his pocket.

"Better make sure there's no more mess ups."

The electricity ran down Keanon's spine, making his body twitch and jump. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he was out of it.

"Leave him alone!"

Henry turned around and nearly laughed when he saw Frank glaring at him.

"Sorry boss! We got a little turned around."

Henry turned and looked at the criminal approaching him. Three more were not far behind.

"It's quite alright, I had a nice chat with these two. Actually, your timing is perfect. Carry these two inside. We have work to do."

Two men dragged Keanon around the corner, to the door, while the other two dragged Frank.

"Henry, I might not know you well, but I do know Keanon well. And he would never kill without being forced to."

Henry just looked at Frank, his resolve slipping slightly.

 _'I'll just get a ransom for this boy . . . Man, I need to take my medicine! I'm gettin' soft.'_

The seven men disappeared into the warehouse, leaving the place as desolate as before.

* * *

End-of-chapter-note: I was going to set them free, but it didn't work out that way.

Hey, anyone have a word (or two) for an evil smile on a crazy person, 'cause Goggle has yet to give me the one the feels _right_.

Also, in American it's backward, in British it's backwards, so why do I always say it backwards? Anyone else?

Does anyone have a way to say "their eyes met", without it sounding romantic or corny?


	15. Chapter 15 Another Night, Another Fight

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait time. I've been a more reading mood than a writing mood. (And I've been trying to get to bed earlier).

Opinions? Grey or gray?

* * *

Frank's eyes scanned the room one last time, looking for something to cut the duct tape that was once again around his wrists and ankles. About twenty feet in front of him was Keanon, trussed up even worse than he was.

Yanking against his bonds one last time, Frank finally slumped down in his seat.

"How are we going to get out of this one?"

Keanon moaned, the first sign that he was coming around.

"Good morning sleepy head. You've been out for a while."

Keanon looked up at Frank, then around the room, not needing to be told what happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt. Granted I can't feel my legs."

"You'll get the feeling back in an hour or so."

"How do you know so much about all of the weapons and drugs that Henry keeps using?"

Keanon looked away, ashamed. "Because I . . . I was the one that invented most of it. Inventing was my passion, and I was really good at it. I could build anything . . . Still can actually. The building practice made me pretty good at Biology. It was very similar to building. I made knock out pills, safe paralyzing agents, if you can name it, I made it."

Frank gaped at his friend. "Why?"

"Because I worked for the Venomous Vipers. William, aka Henry, was my partner . . . and best friend."

Frank gathered up his courage. "Why did you kill his girlfriend?"

Keanon's head snapped up. "What!? Why did I- I didn't, he did! I loved her so much! And I thought he loved her as much as I did. But when she became a threat to the double V, he 'executed' her."

Tears fell down Keanon's face.

He looked Frank straight in the face. "Don't ever take _anyone_ for granted. 'Cause they might not be here tomorrow."

* * *

Joe slumped down in the passenger seat. "Finally! I thought that we were never going to get out of there!"

Fenton climbed into the driver's seat, glancing at the police station. "It wasn't that bad. At least some of the Officers _believed_ us."

"Good point."

Fenton started up the van and headed toward the hotel. The sun starting to set.

"This makes night three," Joe mused.

"What?"

"This is the third night. Last night we were caught in that warehouse, and the night before Frank and I had that 'roof top fight'." A slight pause followed. "Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope so."

Joe's stomach growled. "Wow, I just realized, I haven't eaten all day!"

"We'll stop by the hotel. I've gotta pay for another night, or grab our bags anyway."

"Sounds good to me!"

Silence fell, but Joe could feel a question looming in the air. Finally, Fenton asked, "How long have you and Frank known about the Network?"

Joe flinched. "Ever since Iola died. I'm sorry Dad. We-I, just wanted revenge. When the Gray Man came, we 'helped' him with the case. And we just never quit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have blown a gasket, not letting us solve the cases anymore, and you would have been worried sick. Besides, what superhero reveals their secret identity to _anyone_?"

"Superman, Batman, the Flash. Shall I continue?"

Joe spluttered. "You know-!"

"Of course. I read the _original_ comic books. Not the new-fangled ones you kids read. Nice change of subject, by the way."

* * *

Frank's stomach growled.

"Did you eat this morning?" Keanon asked.

"Nope. Didn't have the chance."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Saving my hide?"

Keanon laughed a little bit.

"Why don't you just use you powers to get free?"

Keanon leaned his head back, revealing a thick metal band around his neck. "Power restrictor. A complete block. That means I can't use _any_ powers at all."

Frank sat back to think, when the door flew open. Four rough looking men came in.

Keanon cowered back in the chair. "What are you doing here?"

The men laughed. "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

The 'leader' flipped out a knife. In single, swift movements, he cut the tape holding Keanon down. They pushed him into the center of the room.

"Better gag that one. Don't need him giving us away."

Frank twisted away from the men, but they still managed to clamp the tape firmly over his mouth.

He could only look on, helplessly, as the criminals started hitting Keanon, one after the other. His eyes clenched tight, he tried to filter out the blows.

A hand touched his arm, making him flinch.

" Don't worry. It's just me."

Frank looked up and saw Keanon standing beside him. With obvious experience, Keanon cut the tape, freeing Frank, in record time.

The four men were laid out on the floor, out cold.

"They let me fight and they thought that I was just a kid. Big mistake. Let's go, you need a good dinner . . . Call your Dad and tell him to meet us at your house. It's time for us to get out of this danger zone."

Frank nodded, letting Keanon lead him out of the warehouse. Smiling to himself, he pulled out his cellphone. _'I'm glad they didn't search me.'_

* * *

Sorry that was kind of short and pointless, but I've run into writer's block on the story. I know how I want it to end, but I'm not exactly sure how to get them home.


	16. Chapter 16 Home At Last

"We should be stopping Henry and his gang, not running away! Why is Keanon ordering us to go home? And why does _he_ get to give orders?" Joe grumbled, leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed.

"I don't know," Fenton replied, suddenly sounding tired. "But Frank is with him, so we'd better be careful. There's no telling how steady in the head Keanon is."

Joe nodded, worry crossing his face. "I guess it also means that he knows where our house is."

"Probably."

The rest of the trip, from the hotel, to the house, was made in silence.

* * *

As Fenton and Joe were talking about them, Frank was riding behind Keanon, on his motorcycle.

"How long did those guys chase us?" Frank asked through the communicator in his helmet.

"I don't know, I lost track of time.," Keanon replied, checking his helmet for 'bogies'. Satisfied that they had lost their tails, he headed towards the Hardy House.

"Mom is going to flip when she sees you," Frank said a while later.

Keanon nodded, as he pulled into the Hardy's driveway. Once they were off, and Frank's helmet was in its compartment under the seat, Keanon pressed a button and pulled a lever. With a click and a whirl, it compressed down to two cubes.

"I need one of those," Frank said.

"I'll see what I can do," Keanon replied, as he put the cubes in his pockets. "Now, let's go see your Mom."

They walked in the house, the smell of cookies filled the air.

"Mmmmm, Aunt Gertrude's baking."

Keanon nodded. "Maybe I'll get one this time," he quipped.

To their surprise, Fenton and Joe were already home, and Biff, Chet, and Tony were sitting around the table also. Aunt Gertrude was making cookies and meatloaf, while Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Dad. When did you get here?" Frank asked.

Everyone spun around at his voice.

"Where have you been!? We were worried sick!"

"Sorry Dad. We had to shake a few tails. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Keanon Monroe."

Keanon stepped up to shake the boys' hands. Chet and Tony eagerly accepted him as a friend, but Biff hesitated. His eyes went wide a moment later, before he punched Keanon in the face.

Keanon fell straight back, dazed from the blow. Frank stepped between him and Biff, instantly on the defense. "What was that for!?"

"He kidnapped you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, the first day of kindergarten, he kidnapped you. Remember?"

Frank looked back at Keanon, who sighed.

Getting up, Keanon stepped up to Biff. "You're right, I did. And I understand you being angry about it. But just let me explain."

"Fine, but make it snappy."

Keanon was about to answer, when a sweet, beautiful voice spoke up. "What was that? Is someone hurt?"

"Momma Hardy! I was wondering where you were," Keanon said, stepping up to the lady. "I do hope that they don't over work you around here."

A look of surprise crossed her face, only to be replaced with amusement. "Oh they don't, but _you_ run me ragged."

Keanon clutched at his heart. "Oh, toúche." Laughing, he gave her a hug. "I've missed you. Your boys are hand fulls. All three of them."

"Um hello! You were just about to explain how you kidnapped Frank," Biff said.

"Oh right, sorry. Like you said, it was on your first day of Kindergarten . . . "

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Complaints?

I know it's short, but all shall be revealed in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 How Keanon Met Frank

Author Note: Hbndgirl, are you upset about the 'cutting off at the suspenseful point' to thing? Is it annoying? Difficult to read? I'm sorry if it is. But, when I write my stories, that's where I would eld the chapter and start a new one. Once again, I'm sorry if you're annoyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys, or One Fish, Two Fish.

* * *

Five-year-old Frank sat on the floor listening to his Kindergarten teacher read a book to him and his class.

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. This one has a little star, this one has a little car. Say, what a lot of fish there are."

Everyone was listening, but the door opening caught their attention. In stepped two teenagers. One had brown hair, while the other had blond hair.

The brown haired boy stopped to talk to the teacher, while the blond haired boy walked over and knelt down by Frank. His silver eyes nearly sprarkled with life.

The brown haired boy spoke up. "What do you mean this isn't the way to the gym!? That's what the man told me!"

With everyone distracted, the blond haired boy scooped Frank up off the floor and walked out of the room.

"It's too loud in there, let's wait out here."

Frank started getting scared. "No! I'm not supposed to leave the classroom without permission!"

"Don't worry Frankie, you won't get into any trouble. I promise."

The brown haired boy ran down the hallway. "Go Keanon! She noticed!"

Keanon broke into a run, easily keeping pace with his friend, once he caught up.

"I'll hold him, you drive Will."

William pulled the keys out of his pocket and started up their van. Keanon jumped in the back and slammed the door shut, as the teacher came running out of the school.

Frank looked back. "What's going on!? Where are we going!?"

"We're going on a little ride," Keanon replied, rocking the boy.

"No! Take me back! Take me home!"

"I'm sorry Frankie, but you're going on a trip for a while."

"I want my Mommy."

William shouted from the Driver seat, "Well you can't have her, so get over it."

"William!"

Frank got quiet, and didn't say another word for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Frank opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep. A shout filled the cave he was in. The teenagers were arguing. Arguing over him.

"I will _not_ take that child to the base!"

"But that's what this job is _for_ Keanon. He looks and acts a lot like his dad, so that must be genetic. All they're going to do is test his DNA."

"Then why go through all this trouble to kidnap him!? If I had known this is where it would end up-"

"You'd what? Stop it? You can't stop it. You're in this, or you're dead. Understood?"

"Clear as crystal."

A right-hook later, Keanon was running through the dark woods, with Frank in his arms.

"Don't worry. I've got you. You're safe. I'm taking you home."

After vaulting over a fense, Keanon knelt down to catch his breath and get a better, more comfortable hold on Frank.

The backdoor opened, and a little boy stepped out. "Sherlock! Come on boy."

A puppy ran across the lawn, but stopped where Keanon knelt with the sleeping boy.

"What is it boy? *Gasp* Mom! Dad! It's that man!"

Not wasting another moment, Keanon ran across the lawn and vaulted over the other fense.

"Are you sure it was him Biff?"

"I know it was. He was holding Frank!"

"I'll call the police."

Keanon stopped at the Hardy's backdoor. Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

 _'He's so young, he's still innocent. I doubt he even knows how to hate yet. How bad did I just scar him?'_

"Time to wake up." Once the boy's eyes were open, Keanon set him down and faced him. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just doing my job, but I should have thought about it more. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Frank thought about it, his face serious. Keanon could barely keep from laughing.

"You made a mistake but you brought me back. I think you can be forgiven."

Keanon lead Frank into the Kitchen, where Mrs. Hardy was drinking coffee, worried sick.

"Mommy, what are you still doing up?"

Within moments, Frank was enveloped in a hug.

"Where have you been Frankie!? I was so worried!"

"Mom, this is Keanon. He and another boy took me, but _he_ didn't want to hurt me, so he brought me home."

"Oh, thank you!"

Keanon looked away, embarrassed. "You don't have to thank me. It's my fault it happened."

"No, it's the other boy's fault. You came along to make sure that he played nice!"

Keanon smiled at the boy's words. "Thanks GrayWolf."

"GrayWolf?"

"Yeah, he was a skilled fighter back in the olden days. It fits you, and you have a wolf on you shirt."

"Oh."

"Oh, I need to call Fenton! He'll be so happy you're safe."

"Please don't tell him about me! If you do he'll hunt me down!"

Laura dialed the phone, and waited for the Police Headquarters to pick up. "You're probably right."

Keanon turned to Frank. "See ya, Wolfie."

"See ya . . . Feather."

"Feather?"

"Yeah, you've got a feather in your hair."

"That, my friend, is an eagle's feather."

"Okay, see ya EagleFeather."

Keanon smiled as he walked out the door. _'I'm coming back. No matter what it costs me, I'm coming back. He wants me.'_

* * *

Keanon leaned back and took in all of the reactions around the table. Everyone took it very well.

"So you're a good guy?" Biff asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Where do you live?" Chet asked, drinking a root beer.

"Oh, well, ya see, whenever I'm here, I stay close to Frank, in case he needs me. I spend a lot of time up on the school's roof. And when you're home, I sleep in the bushes over by your fense."

Everyone gaped at him.

Frank spoke up. "We have a guest bedroom, and I insist that you sleep there from now on."

Keanon wasn't about to argue. "Okay. If your parents agree."

* * *

After everyone ate and all their friends left, Keanon went up to his new room. He flopped down on the bed enjoying the softness.

The door creaked open.

"Yes Frank?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can sense you."

"Does it have anything to do with the tracking device in me?"

"Yes," Keanon replied sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"How did I get a tracking device in me?"

"I put it there. I snuck into your room that night and placed the tracker in you. I . . . I don't know _why_ I did. I was just . . . Worried. For the first time in - ever, I was the protector, instead of the protected."

Frank smiled. "Thanks for worrying, big brother."

Keanon smiled at Frank's back. "No problem . . . Little brother."

* * *

Well, I cut that mostly to the bones, so to speak. There was a bit more I wanted to tell, but it's been too long. A couple more chapters and I'll be through with this story.


	18. Chapter 18 To End A War

Author Note: Okay, who's ready for a corny ending? I was going to make this a series, but I have too many other ideas, so . . . let's wrap this , and before I start, I want to make sure everyone knows, Frank and Keanon view each other as brothers. No romance in this story, at all. (Sorry for having to say that, but I don't want anyone to get the wrong message.)

* * *

Keanon leaned back against the black van, back to keeping watch on his charge. With his helmet on, his mind was free to wonder.

 _'All of the kidnapping victims seem to have returned to normal. The boy's even said that their teacher was being strict again.'_

He couldn't help but smile at the adventure he had had with Frank, Joe, and Fenton.

 _'I was always the youngest, but now I have a little brother. A full family even. And I_ will _protect them!'_

A whistle brought his attention back to the present. Five teenage girls were standing a few feet away, watching him.

"Hi there. I'm Emily, this is May, Lotus, Katherine, and Josephine. I take it you're Keanon."

Keanon sighed. _'Another city, another mob of girlies.'_ "Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you five. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh, we have somewhere to be, this afternoon. So they let us out a few minutes early," Katherine said.

Keanon leaned back against the van, his arms crossed. "Really? Well, don't let me hold you up. Have a nice evening."

"Wouldn't you like us to keep you company? It's no bother, really."

He leaned toward them and said, point blank, "I have a girlfriend back home, and I plan to marry her. Once I get the guts to ask."

"How old are you?" May asked.

"Twenty-seven," Keanon replied, slipping off his helmet. His blond hair fell over his shoulders.

The girls' jaws dropped.

The bell chose that moment to ring. A swarm of teenagers soon followed. He felt a little bad when the girls slunk away, dejected and embarrassed.

"Hey, it was nice talking to you. Next time, save the flirting for another boy." When they looked back, uncertain about the situation, he added, "Don't worry, I won't bite. No matter what the rumours may say."

The girls laughed, and rushed off.

"Wow. And I thought _I_ was a lady's man."

"You are, Joe. I just have more experience. Unfortunately. How was school today?"

* * *

Keanon rode his motorcycle through the woods, following an all too familiar red dot on his helmet's screen. The full moon was directly over head, giving him all the light he needed.

"If William hurt Frank-" he fumed, through clenched teeth.

He stopped his cycle and made the last 100 feet on foot. Removing his helmet, he strode out into the clearing.

"I'm here. What do you want now Will?"

Keanon stopped short when he saw Frank sitting under a tree. His eyes were closed and he wasn't bound.

"What have you done to him?" His voice was steady and hard.

William turned and looked at Keanon, locking eyes with him. "Nothing. Just one of your knock out injections. He'll be just fine when he wakes up. Keanon, I'm tired. The Venomous Vipers' base was destroyed, so they're essentially defeated. Maybe it's time to put our fight behind us, bury the hatchet, as I've heard them say."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you."

Keanon sat down, shooting a glance in Frank's direction.

"We haven't had a civil conversation since . . . she . . . was killed . We were best friends once Keanon, couldn't we at least be nice to each other again."

Tears sprung up in Keanon's eyes. "It hurt Will. It hurt so bad. I loved her dearly."

"Not as much as I did."

"Don't even say that! I would have died to protect her!"

"Keanon, you killed her."

"Did no such thing! You killed her!"

"Why on Earth would I do that? I was actually going to ask her to marry me that night."

Keanon reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to William, who went pale.

"Will, she was my sister."

William's jaw dropped. "We were set up. It . . . He . . . He looked like you, but I always had a doubt. One thing. He held the pistol in his right hand, while you always held it in your left hand."

"Still do. I'm sorry Will."

"Me too."

They gave each other a brief hug.

"You know," Keanon said, when they stood up. "I think that was the finality that I needed."

"Same here. And about the 'medicine', you were right. It was a drug to make you heartless."

"I know. Will you be around?"

"Yeah, I will. Do ya need help getting him home?"

"No, I left my bike right over there, I'll go get it."

When Keanon walked the bike into the clearing, William was giving Frank a stimulant, to wake him up.

"Wa? What happened?"

His eyes went wide when he saw William.

"Don't worry," Keanon said. "He's on our side now."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on. We need to get you home. See ya around Will."

They hugged again, and William ran off into the woods.

Keanon climbed on the motorcycle and Frank climbed on behind him, both wearing helmets.

"So Henry's our friend now?"

"No, Henry is dead, but William has returned. He'll be around. Our fight was only a misunderstanding."

"Normally is."

Silence fell for a little while.

"Keanon?"

"Yeah?"

"If he's no longer your enemy, then what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Let's just worry about you graduating in four months, then I'll worry about what I'll do. But I'll always be here for you little brother. Always."

Frank gave him a little squeeze around the chest. "Thanks . . . I guess is how Joe feels with me."

"Probably."

They rode in silence, and Keanon helped Frank up to bed.

 _'The future looks boring,'_ Keanon thought, climbing in his own bed. A smile crossed his face. "Sounds delightful."

Still smiling, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. For the first time in years, since his sister died.

 _'Kendra'_

* * *

And that's that. I hope I answered all the questions. I know that was probably was corny and sappy, but it was the only thing I could think of. I might do a sequel, but then again I might not. So many ideas, so little time!

So, reviews anyone? Tell me what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?

I've got other stories too, in case you didn't know.


End file.
